leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jelum727/Nah.. just somethin' to start my way through this.. ^ ^
Hey guyz! :D This is my very first time to use this.. ahm.. page? err.. this.. yeah, this thing.. -_-" I dunno what exact term should be used to describe it, ahm, but.. ah, just seat there and be comfortable with your own.. Please feel free to tell me comments on such ideas that aren't on your type err.. AHH!! Let's just start this.. I'm a LOL player just like everyone maybe, that is here reading my article. Most of my friends are fond of playing this game so I wanna make some of our ideas a better shine to the internet by this.. mehehe. We are just normal players like you guyz so please, like a said, feel free to comment and suggest some improvements to our ideas.. ^_^ Let me introduce to you one of our conference if you may.. haha, a champion that we have developed in mind and maybe if you would like it just be free to say it or if not, feel free to say what you want, as long as what cha gonna say is relevant to this.. :) Name(suggest any of what you want, w/c if you think would be better.) : -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (Innate): Certainty - (no name) has increased movement speed passively by 5-15% depending on the number of champions below 50% max hp nearby. He deals 10% more damage to champions that are below 30% of their max hp; gains 5-15% increased AS to a target below 15% of their max hp; gains vision to the last hitted champion below 10% of it's max hp. After a killing blow on champions he gains increased 5-15% (depending on lvl) AD for his next attack) Stalk: Only when a full hp champion is in sight and is in the radius, that nearest champion will have a mark only visible to (no name) and his teammates where when this is activated (no name) will have increased MS and AS (. Hitting that target succesfully will trigger Strike to be activatable for 4 seconds. (Has an internal cooldown, thus, can be used even Strike is always activatable by the intance) Strike: Once activated his next attack will slow the target champion depending on their current hp, the more missing hp the higher the slow. Refreshes after a killing blow. (Except Stalk) 2nd - Punishing Blow cooldown: 10/8/6/4 His next basic attack will cost the unit's % of it's current hp. But deals 5% more damage when the target is below 10% of it's max hp. 3rd - Hidden Knife - cooldown: 15/13/11/9 (Passive) Whenever (no name) didn't attack for 10/8/6/4 seconds, his next attack will be doubled but reducing the second attack by a flat 45%, will be dealt only every 12 seconds on the same target. (Active) - Once activated he readies his Hidden Knife for his next attack to be grievious reducing any heal for that target unit and applying the passive of Hidden Blades for the next attack immediately. (Doesn't stack) 4th(SS) - Deadly Blades - cooldown: 150/110/70 Lasts for 7~8 seconds (no name) will throw an initial blade with a blue luminous string connected to it from him. This creates vision to the first enemy champion it hit (if missed the skill will go on cooldown.). Activating the abiility again will throw another blade that deals 10/15/20% of the targets current hp, activating again will throw a blade that is poisoned, slowing the unit and dealing small magic dmg over 3 seconds, activating it again for the last time will teleport (no name) near the target champion. (Leash range: 1000) (CD per blades 4~5) (Activating 2nd-3rd blade removes the vision for the champion.) Category:Custom champions